


The Scientific Method

by LJC



Category: Man from Atlantis
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, PWP, Smut, and by dirty talk I mean SCIENCE, but pretty sure the tables are gonna get turned pretty darned soon if you know what I mean, for science, it's better to give than to receive, so much dirty sexy smutty science, what I mean is there's gonna be some serious data plotted about merman stamina and endurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/pseuds/LJC
Summary: It's not science if you don't write it down.
Relationships: Mark Harris/Elizabeth Merrill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	The Scientific Method

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuletide (Zebra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/gifts), [Athaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athaia/gifts).



Mark Harris always applied his entire self to new experiences. His focus never wavered. He was infinitely patient, and precise. His extraordinary intellect, his insatiable curiosity, and determination to master whatever he turned his mind to made him a force to be reckoned with, in or out of the water.

Right now, his challenge was seeing how many times he could bring Elizabeth to climax. And he was enjoying his independent research tremendously.

"It's not science if you don't write it down," Elizabeth reminded him breathlessly, using the brief reprieve to grab at his wrists, and tug him up to her side so she could give him a sloppy, satisfied kiss. Her blonde hair curled in damp tendrils around her face, and unlike Mark, her entire body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. 

"Ah. Are you saying that I should be recording my procedures?" he asked with complete sincerity as he licked at a bead of salty sweat that was running down the side of her neck.

"Only if you wish..." she shivered at the feel of his tongue at the spot where her neck met her shoulder, squirming beneath his gaze, "...to be able to duplicate the steps of the experiment successfully and consistently, with the same— _oh God, right there!_ —outcome."

He stopped before she could begin to hyperventilate, and pushed the sheet lower until it was barely hanging off the end of the bed.

"What you have forgotten," he said as he slid his hands up the inside of her legs, beginning with her ankles, over the strong, squared calves is, slowing his pace as he grew closer to his goal, "is that with the exception of the years before we met, I have near-perfect recall. I believe that I will be able to repeat the experiment with the results falling within an acceptable range of deviation."

With that, he bent his head to the task at hand, and made a special note regarding how it made him feel when Elizabeth tugged on his dark hair as her hips rose off the mattress.

"So, you see," he continued, in between placing careful, open-mouthed kisses against the inside of her thigh, "I will be able to record all of my important data with complete accuracy once we return to the lab."

"In that case," she said once her heart-rate had slowed to normal, and her blue eyes had lost their glazed look, "you're doing great. Nobel prize great. By all means, carry on."

The sun had set and the tide had come in, by the time Mark declared that he had what he believed to be nearly enough data points to draw preliminary conclusions. Elizabeth was by that point nearly limp with exhaustion, completely relaxed, and had hydrated sufficiently to reduce risk of dehydration.

"Of course, this is only the first stage of the experiment," he said as he stretched out along her side, propping himself up on his elbow and smiling down at her, one hand tracing and retracing the curve of her hip.

"How's that?"

"Well, this will provide a baseline. But we need to alter the variables and create a second data set, for a complete and _thorough_ test of my hypothesis."

"Which variable in particular?" she asked, when she'd recovered her breath.

"Comparing combined results of the two data sets—on land, and in the water."

Her startled laugh changed quite rapidly into a very different kind of sound as he continued his very important work.

**Author's Note:**

> o hey look hot merman sex how'd that get here oooops well too late what's done is done sorry I don't make the rules


End file.
